Choices
by Twilightvamp0
Summary: Bella was changed but its not the normal twilight. She was with the family when Edward met his mate, Angela. Basicaly this is what happens in Bellas P.O.V on the inside. IT DOES HAVE A DIFFERENT ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

Forks. A small rainy town. I still remember how we got here.

My three brothers, James, Aaron, and Eli and I are going to Forks to get away from our mom Renee and step dad Phil.

My mom and dad Charlie got divorced when I was four. We lived with my mom since then. We use to visit my dad in the summer but that stopped when we were eight.

My mom met Phil when I was eleven. She had barely only knew him a few months before she married him. My brothers and I didn't like him so we stayed away from him. I had just turned twelve and my mom and Phil had been having problems.

From the age of twelve until my seventeenth birthday Phil raped me. I had told my mom and she said she would take care of it. She never did anything, I later found out that it was all her idea. She wanted him to be able to let all his "frustrations" out.

On my seventeenth birthday when he tried to rape me I ran downstairs and started screaming at my mom. The only word my brothers caught were Phil, rape, and me. They beat the living hell out of Phil.

Now we're in Forks. Now I admit that it is probably good we're in a town this small so we can't get into trouble. We all have a record.

All my brothers have records for street racing and underage drinking. I have a record for street racing, underage drinking, breaking and entering, and assault and battery.

I broke into a liquor store to get my brothers and I something to drink. I hit a cop because he grabbed my ass when he pulled me over.

We're not exactly the best kids. We also got tattoos. We all got a line of barb wire around our left wrist, it was a bonding thing and we were half drunk.

I have two other tattoos. I have a phoenix on my right side. On my right arm I have the saying **"Beautiful as the stars, but as untamed as the wildest beast" **My brothers made that saying just for me and I got it as a tattoo.

Now we're in Forks. We haven't seen my dad since we were eight. Our mom did tell us he got remarried. We called our dad after hearing that.

He told us his new wife's name is Kentia and she has two kids, Barbara and Mabel. Kentia was recently widowed. Her husband was a preacher and she lived by the bible. Apparently Charlie got her to loosen up a little.

Apparently all three girls wear skirts and shirts. They also have bows in their hairs. When Charlie got her to loosen up, why didn't he get them some real clothes.

Now we're in Forks. I guess it's time to go meet the widowed preachers wife and her daughters. God help us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Bella P.O.V_

_**We all got off the plane once in Forks. As we remembered, it was rainy, small, and rainy.**_

"_**There isn't going to be shit to do here." James said as we looked around.**_

"_**Nope there's not." I muttered.**_

"_**Look there's our cars." Eli said.**_

"_**Looks like Renee got them here." I said.**_

"_**Come on, let's go." Aaron said.**_

_**We have two cars, both we have used for street racing. We saved up our money and bought them ourselves. Eli's car is a new mustang. It's completely black with red pin stripes down the sides. It goes up to 135 mph. All around I have to say it's a nice ass car.**_

_**My car is completely different. I have a Ferrari. Its bright red and goes up to 280 mph. Eli was pissed when he found out how much faster my car went but they also know I can drive better. **_

_**Yes, I drive better then my brothers and they know it. Eli can barely handle his car as it is. Me, I want to go faster. Enough about cars, time to meet the new family.**_

_**We got in our cars. James road with me while Aaron road with Eli. James and Aaron just got their license even though Eli and I let them street race before that. Finally we pulled up in front of the house we spent summers at.**_

_**Charlie was outside and running toward us.**_

"_**Hey kids. How have you been? I've missed you." he said and hugged us all. **_

_**You might want to know that Charlie knows nothing about what Phil did to me. I admit I'm kind of embarrassed. I mean, who the hell wants to tell everyone they were raped.**_

"_**Hey dad." I greeted as he hugged me.**_

"_**You have to meet Kentia and her daughters." he said and dragged us all inside. **_

_**Once inside I saw that everything was white. The walls, the furniture, the carpet, the curtains, hell, even the stairs were white. It was like they we trying to purify their home.**_

"_**Guys, this is Kentia and her daughters Mabel and Barbara. These are my kids Bella, Aaron, James, and Eli." he introduced us.**_

_**Kentia was very petite. She was small in the hips and chest, she was also short. She had on a blue jean skirt and a blue button up shirt. Her hair, alight dull brown, was up in a tight bun held together with a white ribbon.**_

_**Mabel looked just like her mother except the color of her clothes. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and a bright pink button up shirt. Her hair was the same dull brown and up in a tight bun with a pink ribbon.**_

_**Barbara looked just like her mom except, once again, the color of her clothes. She had on a blue jean skirt and a black button up shirt. Her hair, a dull brown, was help together in a tight bun by a black ribbon.**_

_**Looking at them all, I wondered, how the hell my dad got with them.**_

"_**Nice to meet you." I said as my brothers.**_

_**Kentia looked me up and down as did her daughters.**_

"_**You too. We do have a dress code in this house and make up shouldn't be worn either." she said as her daughters nodded, Charlie's eyes got big, and my brothers looked eager for a fight.**_

_**I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white muscle shirt, a black jacket, and ankle high black high heel boots. I had black eyeliner on my eyes as well as a clear shine lip gloss. My hair was down. I looked nothing like them and don't plan to change that. **_

_**From my look a lot of people think I'm gothic but I'm not. I do wear brighter clothes but this outfit looks good on me.**_

"_**I'm sure you do. You can keep that code restricted for your daughters and yourself because I'm not changing." I stated.**_

"_**Women should not dress like that. We should get you changed. You have to follow our code." she said.**_

"_**You can take your code and shove it up your-" Charlie cut me off.**_

"_**Kentia, let her dress how she wants. She isn't doing any harm." Charlie said.**_

"_**But-" she tried to say but got cut off.**_

"_**No buts. Come on kids, lets get you unpacked. I forgot to tell you I gave the boys room to Mabel and Barbara. They needed a big room." Charlie said.**_

"_**So…" James said.**_

"_**So you all can either sleep in Bella's old room or the boys can sleep in there and Bella can sleep in the girls room." he said.**_

"_**No way in hell. I'd wake up tomorrow in a little boa peep outfit." I said and followed my brothers in my room.**_

"_**As you see I tried to put more comfortable places to sleep in here. Sort it out for yourself." he said and left.**_

_**The room was the same except for the love seat and a one of those big rounded camping chairs.**_

"_**I call the chair." I said.**_

"_**Couch." Eli said.**_

_**Our little brothers looked at each other.**_

"_**What the hell? I'll share the bed. I can't believe I'm doing this." James muttered at the end while Eli and I chuckled.**_

"_**We need blankets. I'll get you some Eli." I said and went to the hall closet. **_

_**I got two pillows and two quilts and went back to the room. The rest of the day we avoided everyone. **_

_**Apparently every night Charlie and his bible family go out every night to a vegetarian diner and eat. My brother's and I stayed home and ordered pizza.**_

_**Later I got dresses in my black pajama pants and a purple tank top and went to sleep in my small chair.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning to James throwing a glass of water on me. I'm pretty sure my scream woke everyone in the house up, since my brothers were the only ones awake.

I took a shower and then got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, a tight red tank top, a black button up jacket that I had buttoned until the bottom of my boobs, and black high heels that came to my ankle.

I put black eyeliner on along with some smoky eye shadow. I put on cherry lip gloss and curled my hair. I took my long bangs and clipped them back out of my face. I have to admit, I looked hot.

When I got downstairs my brothers didn't look since they knew how I dressed. Charlie looked at me and didn't see anything wrong. Kentia and her daughter's mouths dropped.

"You can't wear that. It is unacceptable." Kentia screeched and stood up.

"I can wear what I want." I said calmly and got a coke to drink.

"Young lady, take that off right now. I will get you some clothes." she stated.

"If you want them off me, you'll have to take them off yourself and that means touching me. If you touch me I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to walk." I said.

"This is-" she got cut off by Charlie.

"Leave her alone hon." he said and got a drink of coffee.

Just then a car pulled up and honked.

"That's Elizabeth. We need to leave for school now." Mabel stated and got up along with Barbara.

"You kids should probably get ready to go too." Charlie said and put his police jacket on.

"Goodbye mother." Mabel and Barbara said.

My brothers and I started towards the door. We each said goodbye to our dad, in a completely different way then the bible daughters.

"See ya." James said and high fived Charlie.

"Catch ya later." Aaron said and patted Charlie's shoulder.

"Chief." Eli bowed and tipped his fake hat.

"Later." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

We got in our cars. Aaron rode with me today. We'd been driving five minutes when Eli started to race.

"Get him Bells." Aaron yelled as I hit the gas.

We were almost to the school and still racing when we passed a red BMW convertible and a silver Volvo.

We passed them both and continued on with our race. I was in front of him when we pulled in school. Everyone's head turned towards us. When I got out the girls glared and the guys jaws dropped. Eli got out of his car looking grumpy.

"I kicked your ass." I said as Aaron and I laughed.

I noticed the two cars we passed pull in. eight beautiful people got out but only one seemed to catch my eye.

He had dark curl brown hair and golden eyes. He had a medium build. He looked to be about 5'8 feet tall. I looked back to my brothers.

"I let you win." Eli said as James looked like a bobble head agreeing.

"Na ah. We won." Aaron said.

"Achm. Correction, I won while you sat in the passenger seat and watched." I said causing all of us to laugh.

I noticed a few of the beautiful people looking at me. One was a beautiful blond girl, the next was a guy with curly blonde hair, and then my mystery man. Whoa! Not mine. Where the hell did that come from.

"Let's go to class." James said in a cheery voice.

"When in the hell did you get exited about school?" I asked as my other brothers nodded wanting to know too.

"Since I saw that beauty over there." he said pointing to a shy looking girl with a great shape.

She had wavy shoulder red hair and blue eyes. I have to say she seemed to be James type. He thought of himself as a ladies man and he does get the ladies. He just too cute to ignore. Even though he is a ladies man he has one rule, not to hurt them.

We all went to class. The rest of the day was boring. Nothing happened. At lunch I noticed the beautiful people looking at me. Everyone else noticed too.

Jessica, the gossiper and Lauren, the slut told me all about them. They acted like the Cullen's were nothing but you could tell they got turned down by the Cullen men a lot.

Apparently they're the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them. There was Alice, a pixie who had recognition in her eyes when she looked at me. She was with Jasper, the one with the curly blonde hair.

Then there's the beautiful blonde Rosalie who's with the bear Emmet. The bronze haired one named Edward, who every girl wants, who's single. Then there's the last one, Riley.

They didn't talk about them anymore. Their words when I asked more were "They keep to themselves".

At the end of the day when before I got in my car I saw Riley look over. Every thought said that he was mine. It seemed like his eyes aw into my very soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_**Cullen's Thoughts **_

**Alice**_** - **__There's Bella, Riley's mate. I have to say she needs to update her clothes and she has too much makeup. Then her car, what kind of lady drives like that. She also needs to clean her mouth up, she cusses.___

**Edward**_** - **__There's the girl form Alice's vision. Thank god she isn't my mate. From what I just heard she cusses like a sailor.___

**Emmet **_**- **__The new girl is really cool. From how she acts she reminds me of Rosalie. Ah, my beautiful Rosalie. _

**Jasper **_**- **__The new girl Bella is Riley's mate. I think its good he has a mate and he seems perfect for him. Her emotions are so strong, it feels so different._

**Rosalie **_**- **__I like Bella's clothes and her car. She can drive great. Her and me could get along great. I'm so happy for Riley but I don't want her to be changed. I wouldn't choose this life for anyone else._

**Riley**_** - **__Beautiful. Alice said I would find my soul mate soon. Bella is beautiful. Grrr. Stop looking at my mate like that. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella P.O.V**

When we got home was nothing to do. We sat around a few hours and I couldn't take it anymore. I was bored out of my fucking mind.

"How bout we go clubbing." I said.

"What clubs do they have here?" Aaron asked.

We all had fake Ids to get into places, we would never miss a good party.

"I asked if there were any clubs around school today. They said there's some in La Push but only one in Forks. Its called "Heated Up". They said the owner had committed arson before he opened the club." Eli said.

That could be fun.

"I say we go. I need to get ready. We should leave before everyone gets back from their family dinner." I said.

I ran upstairs and took a shower. I quickly got my clothes out and got dressed. My clothes would draw lots of stares and probably a lot of drooling men.

I had on a tight red tank top and a black miniskirt. I had on red tights and knee high black high heel boots. My hair is French braided down the left side of my head. Instead of braiding it all I left about three inches of my ends and curled them. I left a few strands hanging down to frame my face.

My makeup matched my outfit. I had red lip gloss and black eyeliner on the top and bottom of my eyes. I had grey eye shadow with a little bit of red in it. The red wasn't that noticeable.

I looked hot! I ran downstairs. My brothers didn't say a thing about my outfit. They never do. They know I'm not a slut and don't do it for attention from men. I dress the way I do because I look good. I also dress this way hoping that no one will ever notice by looking at me that I was raped.

My brothers all wore plane T - Shirts that were different colors. And blue jeans. Eli had a white shirt, Aaron had a blue one and James had a black one.

"Lets go before Charlie and the bible gang get back." James said.

We got in our cars and headed to the club. When we got to the club I realized that the owner had thing for flames. There were pictures of flames all over the walls. We walked inside and guess who we saw. The Cullen's!

They were all dressed nice but Riley made me want to jump him. Whoa! Hell no! What is wrong with me? I never had this reaction to any guy.

Riley had on a white t-shirt. It looked so good on him. I could see his Abs even with the shirt there. He had on blue jeans and a black leather jacket. He was perfect.

"Lets get something to drink." I said.

We all got drinks. We went to sit somewhere less crowded when Eli ran into someone. She was really tan with chin length black hair. Her eyes were black but she was pretty.

"Sorry." Eli said as the girl stared in his eyes with nothing but love.

"It's alright. I'm Leah." she said and held her hand out.

"I'm Eli." Eli said and shook her hand.

My other brothers and I left the two lovebirds and partied. I noticed Riley kept sneaking glances at me, just like I did him.

All night we drank, talked, and danced. Yes, danced. I danced with a random guy but there was nothing sexual about the song or dance. Thank god. While I danced it looked like Riley would kill the guy.

We went home that night listening to Eli talk about Leah. I hope they get together. Eli needs someone like her, someone that won't hurt him. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V

**I woke up this morning and found that only Eli was awake.**

"**Why aren't the boys up?" I asked.**

"**They don't feel good. Charlie said he gave them some medicine. He's going to bring them to school later if they feel better." he said.**

**I took a shower and got dressed. I put on some white skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black jacket that went down to my thighs. I let my hair hang down and put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. I went downstairs. **

"**Let's go." I said to Eli and grabbed a water to drink.**

**We got in my car and drove to school. When we pulled in I noticed Riley looking at me. Once again today, I just wanted to kiss him.**

**I went to classes all day but James and Aaron never came. At lunch I sat down next to Eli.**

"**Have you seen James or Aaron?" I asked.**

"**No. Maybe they were to sick to come." he suggested.**

**I glanced at the Cullen table. Alice looked frustrated and was rubbing her temples. Rosalie looked worried as did Riley and Jasper. Emmet and Edward were looking at nothing.**

**After school I drove home fast. I was worried about James and Aaron. I know they may just be sick but I was still worried. When we got home Charlie was there along with a lot of other people. **

**There were cops, Charlie's bible wife and daughters, and people that looked to be from the reservation. The girl that Eli like, Leah, was here too. Charlie came up to us.**

"**I've got bad news." he said with tear stained eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella P.O.V**

I laid on the couch crying at the news. I couldn't believe it.

_**Flashback**_

"_What's wrong dad?" I asked panicky._

"_James and Aaron are gone. Their dead." he said._

_I fell to the ground sobbing. Eli comforted me._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Neighbors said that someone who matches Phil's description came and went in our house. We called Renee but she said Phil was with her." he said but I knew the truth and so did Eli. _

_I felt so much guilt. My brothers died because of me. Phil killed them because of me._

_**End Flashback**_

Now I'm here in this house all alone sobbing. The girl, Leah, took Eli down to the reservation. She said she needed to talk to him. Charlie went to the office. Kentia, Barbara, and Mabel left to stay at a friends house.

No one wanted to be in this house. The house where my little brothers were killed. I don't want to be here but, I guess I'm hoping to feel something from them. Fell them leaving or passing on. Feel their souls leaving but I feel nothing.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"Bella." Renee's voice filtered through the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to tell you goodbye." she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Wha-" I started but got caught off by a hand grabbing me.

"Hello Bella." A voice I never wanted to hear again said.

Phil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Alice P.O.V**

I was going through my closet when a vision hit me.

_**Vision**_

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

_I got up and answered the phone._

"_Hello." I said._

"_Bella." a woman's voice filtered through the phone._

"_What do you want?" I asked._

"_Just wanted to tell you goodbye." the woman said with an exasperated sigh._

"_Wha-" I started but got cut off by a hand grabbing me._

"_Hello Bella." a mans voice said by my ear._

_He turned me towards him but I couldn't see his face. He hit me. Then ripped my clothes off._

_**End Vision**_

When I came out of the vision I was surrounded by my family.

"We need to get to Bella's house." I said only to get pulled into another vision.

_**Vision**_

_A very angry newborn Bella stood in front of me._

"_You didn't bring my car. Why the hell not?" she growled._

_**End Vision.**_

"Don't forget to take her car when we leave." I said.

With that we were off to Bella's house.

**Two Hours Later**

I smealt wet dog. Wolves. My family and I went outside and saw

huge wolves with on human in front of the, Sam Uley.

"We heard you bit a human. You are to leave Forks." he said.

We agreed and headed up to another house we owned in Montana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella P.O.V**

Fire. Burn. Pain. Hell is the only way to describe what I'm going through.

I remember Phil touching, kissing, and hurting me. I remember him shooting me once he was done. I felt teeth at my neck and then, Pain.

_Someone please make it stop. Please. _

I beg in my thoughts. I keep my lips tightly pressed together, to hold in my screams. Please god. I know I don't pray much but please, make the fire leave.

**Three Days Later**

The fire went to my chest and my heart beat faster.

**Thump - Thump**

**Thump**

**Thu-mp**

**Thu**

My heart stopped and I opened my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper P.O.V**

As her heart stopped beating she was up in a flash. She was crouched down.

I couldn't help but notice her footing. She will be a good fighter.

"We will not hurt you. I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and you've already met the kids." he said.

I felt Bella's impatience, thirst, and love. Love?

She was looking at Riley when she felt it. Now she's

impatient again and angry.

"You may have noticed a few changes with yourself." Carlisle said "You're a vampire." he said.

"Are you fucking crazy?" she asked eerily calm.

"You are a vampire." I said.

We spent the next few minutes explaining the differences between vampires and humans. Then I got hit by a lot of anger. Not normal anger but murderous anger.

"You killed me." she growled and lunged at Carlisle.

Riley and I grabbed her along with Rosalie.

"He saved you." Alice said.

"You've dammed me to hell. This isn't life. I'm stuck here and I'm fucking frozen." she screamed at them.

She sounded so much like Rosalie they could have been twins. Rosalie was looking at her with venom tears. Her emotions showed understanding.

"You should be grateful to Carlisle. He saved you from dieing." Edward said.

Bella pulled from our grasp and lunged at Edward. We lunged for her but she had already ripped his arm off.

I grabbed her and pulled her outside. Rosalie and Riley are the only ones who followed. Everyone else was panicking because of Edwards arm.

"Hold her down." I yelled.

I Rosalie pinned Bella's arms above her head. I got her legs and Riley held her middle down.

"Shh. I know how you feel Bella. Shh." Rosalie cooed.

Bella calmed down instantly.

"Bella, we're going to let you go. We need to take you hunting, ok." Riley said.

Bella nodded so we let her go.

"Sooo, how the hell do I hunt?" she asked.

Her and Riley are going to be perfect for each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bella P.O.V**

I hunted for my first time today. I killed a bear and two deer. When I was done hunting, Jasper left check at home but Riley and Rosalie stayed.

"Bella, can I speak to you?" Rosalie asked me.

"Sure." I said and followed her as she started to run.

We finally stopped up in the mountains somewhere.

"Bella, I want you to understand I know how you feel about being changed. I also know how you feel about being raped." she said.

"How would you know?" I growled out.

"I'll tell you my story." she said and started "I was born in 1901. My family was very wealthy and well known.

"Royce King was the most pronounced bachelor. I was engaged to him but I barely knew him. I had always loved the idea of love.

"In my life I wanted to be married to the man I loved. Have kids. Sit on a porch one day, grey hair, watching my grandkids run around the yard.

"One night I was on my way home from a friend's house. It was late when I saw them. It was Royce and a few of his friends.

"They were all drunk. They called me over and I went. They all beat me and raped me. They left me there to die. I wanted to die but Carlisle saved me, as they call it. He smelt the blood and changed me.

"I got my revenge on them. One by one. I saved Royce for last so he would know I was coming." she finished.

"It didn't just happen to me once." I whispered.

Her head snapped up.

"What?" she asked.

"He started raping me when I was twelve. I told my mom and she said she would help. She never did. When it was getting close to my seventeenth birthday he left me alone, for a while.

"I thought it was over. That he was done. On my birthday he came into my room. I couldn't go through it again and ran downstairs. I told my brothers. They beat the hell out of Phil. I later found out that my mom came up with the idea.

"She and Phil were having problems and she didn't want him to leave so she came up with an offer. She allowed him to take his "Frustrations" out on me." I said using quotation marks.

It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm so sorry." she said and hugged me.

Then a question popped in my mind.

"When you talked about Carlisle changing you, you didn't agree that he saved you?" I questioned.

"It took me more then fifty years to forgive him. I will tell you about the family. Edward is the golden boy. He always comes first. Alice is the golden girl, because of her power." she said.

"Powers?" I questioned.

"Some vampire have powers." she said as we made our way back to Riley "Edward can read minds but not yours.

"Alice can see the future but yours is fuzzy and sometimes blank. Jasper can feel emotions. He's empathetic. We think you are a shield.

"You would have to be a mental shield to block Edward and Alice. When we came to change you, no one could get close to you except Riley, Jasper, and I. so we think you are also a physical shield." she explained.

"Who changed me?" I asked.

"Your shield was up so we bit you, Jasper, Riley, and myself. I am sorry for changing you because I understand your feelings but-" she stopped.

"But…?" I asked.

"Do you feel a pull to Riley?" she asked.

"Yes." I said to her quietly.

"Your true mates. Soul mates." she said just as we came upon Riley.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bella P.O.V**

Rosalie went home and left me to talk to Riley. We both sat on the ground.

"Rosalie told me about the soul mate thing." I said.

He perked up at this news.

"Yea, it's true. Will you tell me about yourself?"

he asked.

I told him everything including about Phil and what he did to me. By the time I was done he was growling.

"Tell me about yourself." I said.

"I was changed two years ago by a nomad. I had been hiking when he found me. After he bit me he left me there.

"I woke up to the Cullen's. They took me in.

they let me out with humans this year. I didn't really have any bloodlust.

"My human family had died in a car wreck two months before I was changed so I wasn't losing anything." he said.

We talked a little more before heading back to the house. Once there I saw beside Rosalie. Edward had his arm back on now, too bad.

"I forgive you for ripping my arm off." Edward said.

"Who the hell said I apologized?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

The couch shook with silent laughter.

"We are so sorry for what you went through honey, Phil will get what he deserves." Esme said.

I looked at Rosalie and growled.

"I didn't say a word." she said.

"I read it from her mind. We are your new family, everyone deserved to know." Edward said.

I looked at him and growled. He dropped on the

ground and screamed.

"What are you doing?" Alice screeched.

I turned away from Edward and he stopped screaming.

"It seems Bella can electrocute people." Carlisle said.

The room filled with gasped. This is going to be one hell of a life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella P.O.V**

It's been a month since I was changed. Today I am going to hunt alone for the first time.

"Be careful." Rosalie said as I headed for the door.

I ran and ran. Time for my plan. I finally ended up in Arizona. I found the house and crept inside. He would get what was coming to him. I picked him up by the neck and pulled him out of the kitchen chair

where he sat.

"Hello Phil." I said sickly sweet.

"B-bel-la." he stuttered out.

"Your death is going to be very painful." I said as I threw him across the room.

**WARNING : TORTURE**

He opened his mouth to scream but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Did that hurt?" I said and laughed.

I stomped on his leg and heard a satisfying crunch. I raised my hand and let it fall on the right side of his face.

"How are you feeling Phil?" I asked and giggled again.

I picked him up and kneed him between the legs. He screamed out in pain while I laughed again. I ripped his clothes off. Now for the fun part.

"Tell me Phil, did you have fun making me beg you to stop?" I questioned.

I grabbed his dick and pulled. I was rewarded with him screaming in pain. His dick fell off when I let it go. I took my fingernails and put them on his chest.

I let them dig in and slid them down. His flesh pealed away from my strength. I scratched him a few more times before stopping.

"Did you have fun killing my brothers Phil?" I asked.

I took his thumb in my hand and pulled. He screamed as I ripped his fingers off, one by one. Next went his toes.

"Do you still want to beg me for your life?" I asked as I took his hand in mine and pulled.

He screamed again. I head the bones in his wrist snapping. The skin tearing. The blood. I slowly ripped both his hands off. Then I went on to his feet.

As I looked at him I decided to dismember him completely. I had to hurry before Renee got home. I laughed at that thought.

"It's been fun Phil, real fun, but it's almost time for me to go." I said as I jerked both his arms off.

His screams echoed off the walls. I grabbed his footless ankles and pulled. He screamed as I slowly pulled his legs off.

"Now Phil, I hope you have fun in hell." I cooed as I took his head in my hands and twisted.

He didn't scream, couldn't scream. I heard the bones in his neck snap as I twisted his head slowly off. With one pull his head came off. Now it was time to display him.

I hung his head above the door. I put his middle in a chair at the kitchen table. His legs went on either side of the door way. I hung his arms from the ceiling. His dick, I hung right above an old family picture.

**END TORTURE**

I looked around and laughed. What a great hunting trip?

**One Week Later**

They told what happened to Phil on TV. The whole family know is was me, without me telling them.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward were all disgusted and disappointed. Rosalie was proud and knew he deserved. Riley thinks the same as Rosalie. Jasper thinks it was good I got my revenge. Emmet went along with Rosalie.

It was my closure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bella P.O.V**

**One Year Later**

It has been a year since I was changed. I have learned a lot.

Rosalie and I are like sister. She taught me different languages, Spanish, French, and Italian. She also helped me get a medical degree and a vet degree.

Jasper who is like a brother to me taught me to play the guitar. I'm still not close with Carlisle, Esme Alice, or Edward.

Edward did teach me how to play the piano. Riley and I became mates. It took me six months to even kiss him but we are mates now.

I did slip up on my diet. Alice wanted to take me shopping. On the way home I heard a scream.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ahhhhhh" someone screamed.**_

_**I started running towards the noise.**_

"_**Bella, just leave it." Alice yelled from behind me.**_

_**I found an alley and saw three men trying to rape a girl. I threw the men into a wall.**_

"_**Leave" I growled at the girl as the smell of blood hit me.**_

_**When the girl was gone I lunged. Pull by pull I drained them all.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Carlisle was very disappointed as was Esme. Edward didn't know how I could kill the men and Alice thought it was disgusting. The only ones who understood was Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Riley.

I did get a Cullen crest. Esme, Alice, and all the guys had rings but I got a necklace like Rosalie's. Riley and Rosalie also got me a present.

It's a necklace that Rosalie picked out. It's heart shaped. The back is silver and the front is black. Riley had **"As beautiful as the stars, but as untamed as the wildest creature" **engraved on the black side of the heart. I never take it off.

I have to say I do not fell guilty over anything I've done, but I do hope that my life gets better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bella P.O.V**

**Forty Seven Years Later**

It's been forty seven years since I was changed. When I was three years old as a vampire Riley and I got married. Alice and Esme didn't help much, just Rose.

We've been back in Forks for two years now posing as high school students. We had to switch our last names up a bit.

Edward and Alice pose as Cullen's. Jasper and Rosalie pose as the Hale twins. Emmet and I are both being McCarthy's, we're posing as twins too. Riley is being a Biers.

Edward and Alice are posing as sophomores. The rest of us are posing as juniors.

Nothing much has changed over the years. Carlisle and Esme did act nicer to me but Edward and Alice are still the same, even if my "adoptive parents" are nicer they still give the golden boy and girl anything they want. I call Emmet my brother now; he can always make me smile.

Over the last forty years we have been to at least fifty schools. Rosalie and I did work in hospitals sometimes. We were vets too. We were also mechanics.

Jasper had worked in civil was museums. Emmet had worked as a mechanic with us. Edward and Alice just went to school.

Speaking of school, it's almost time to go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Bella P.O.V**

Rose and I were sitting in the living room reading car magazines when the crazy pixie bounced down the stairs.

"You need to get ready for school. Edward and I are already leaving." Alice sang.

"Oh joy, more school." I said sarcastically.

"There's going to be a new student today, Angela Webber." she sang again and bounced to the garage, Edward in toe.

"This is bullshit." I mumbled.

Roses perfect laugh floated through the house.

"Come on. I have the perfect outfit for you today." she said and pulled me upstairs to her room.

Rose got dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, a long white jacket that stopped below her butt, and a pair of white sandal high heels. Her long blonde hair was curled.

She put me in something almost the same. I had on light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black jacket like hers, and black sandal high heels. My hair was curled too.

"You look great." she said.

"You too. We should have made ourselves twins." I said and we both laughed.

We went downstairs to our mates. Riley had on blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and a black jacket. I went right to his arms where I felt so safe.

"Hey babe." he whispered.

"Hey." I said and kissed him.

We were interrupted by a throat clearing coming from Rose.

"Well if your done sucking my sisters face off can we go?" she asked so innocently.

We laughed.

"Come on." I said and tugged on Riley's hand.

"Bella and I are taking the mustang." Rosalie said.

My Ferrari died a while back but oh well. Rose and I share our cars.

"We'll take the jeep." Emmet boomed and took my Riley.

"See ya'll at school." Jasper said and climbed in the jeep.

"Ready girl?" Rose asked.

"Yea sis." I said and got in the car.

We took off in our smooth ride.

"I love this car." I breathed as we hit one eighty.

"I know." Rose giggled beside me.

We pulled in school and parked. Of course all eyes snapped to us just like every other day. I felt an arm around my waste and looked to see my mate.

"Guys, your late." Alice whined from where her and Edward stood by the Volvo.

Edward always gets Volvos.

"Look." Rose said.

Mike Newton was drooling over us again while Jessica glared.

"Has he ever reminded you guys as a golden retriever?" I asked.

Everyone busted out laughing. We went to class all day until lunch. Everyone walked in besides Edward. He was late, however a vampire can be late for anything, I'll never know.

We got the food we wouldn't be eating and sat at our table.

"There's the new girl." Alice said.

We looked to see Jessica talking to the new girl. The new girl, Angela I think, had dull brown hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was short and very petite.

"What's so special about her Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Some people find me and Rose vain but their wrong. We just envy humans. We're frozen, their not. We're infertile, their not. We're cold and dead, once again, their not.

"I was just telling you about the new girl Rosalie, no need to get all jealous." Alice said sweetly.

Rose and I growled at her and watched in satisfaction as she shrunk back in her seat. Then Edward walked in and had the new girls attention. He sat down and we heard another conversation going on about us.

"Who are they." Angela asked.

Jessica answered her. Aka, The gossip bitch.

"That's the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them or something." she said.

"It's weird because their all together like together, together." Lauren said.

"Yea. That's Alice Cullen and she's with the blond one Jasper Hale. The big one Emmet McCarthy is with the blond girl Rosalie Hale. Her and Jasper are twins.

"That's Bella McCarthy, Emmet's twin, she's with that one, Riley Biers." Jessica explained.

"Who's the one with the reddish brown hair?"

she asked.

"Oh! That's Edward Cullen. He's the only single one, gorgeous I know. Don't waste your time though, he doesn't date." Jessica said jealousy.

I remember the day Edward shot her down. We had to physically remove her from him after she jumped on him trying to kiss him.

"Their very nice looking." Angela said.

"Yea." Jessica said as the bell rang.

After school we all went home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bella P.O.V**

It's been a week since saw Angela Webber for the first time. That day when we got home we found out she was Edwards dinger.

Edward couldn't handle her blood and took off to Denali, Alaska. He's staying with our "cousins". Today he was coming back, we were meeting him at school.

"Come on baby." Riley said pulling me out of bed.

"I don't wanna." I whined.

He kissed my pouted lips with a smile. A banging on the door broke us up.

"Come on lovebirds." Roses voice came through the door.

I groaned and let Riley pull me up. We went downstairs and saw the rest of the family.

"We're all taking the jeep." Rose said.

"What are we going to do about the human?" I asked.

This got Roses attention. We all looked at Alice.

"He's going to be friends with her." she said.

This was bad. Really, really bad.

"How will he keep the secret if he's going to be friends with her?" Rose asked.

"He'll keep the secret." Alice said and bounced out the door.

We all got in the jeep and went to school. We all went to our classes and then lunch. Edward was at the table waiting for us. We sat down.

"How was your stay in Denali?" Riley asked.

"It was nice." he said staring at the human.

"Hope you don't drain the human you want to be friends with." I said sweetly.

He growled at me getting growls out of both Rose and riley.

"I won't drain her." he said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say." Rose mumbled.

The rest of the day was fine, except the end. We were all getting ready to leave when we heard the screeching wheels of a van sliding across he wet pavement, heading straight for Angela.

Edward was gone in a flash. He stood in front of the van hands outstretched. The van hit him, his hands denting the metal. The van stopped.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rose growled out.

"Apparently trying to expose us." I growled back shaking my head.

**Two Hours Later**

Rose and I were waiting to speak to Carlisle. Edward was in the room with the human who was getting checked out.

"I can't believe he did this." I growled.

"I know. We're going to be exposed for this human." she said as Carlisle came in the room.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Angela's fine, thanks for asking." Carlisle said.

"He could've exposed us." I growled.

"He saved her, what else did you want him to do?" he asked.

"He used his speed. He could've exposed us." Rose growled.

"No one saw." he answered calmly.

"No one as we know of." I said. "Is this going to become a habit because I really don't want to play with the Volturi?" I asked.

I had met the Volturi once and I hate them. They tried making me join them repeatedly but I wouldn't. Then Jane, she kept trying to use her power on me.

"He didn't expose us girls so just go home." Carlisle said and left.

"Fucking bullshit." I said.

"Yea it is." Rose said.

**The Next Day**

We were at school AGAIN sitting at the lunch table when Angela came in. She looked at our table, well at Edward the she went to get food.

Edward got up suddenly and went over to her.

"What the hell is he doing?" I growled.

Riley pulled me in his arms.

"Calm down babe." he whispered.

When I calmed down I heard their conversation.

"What if I'm not the good guy?" Edward asked.

I almost snorted at that. Isn't he supposed to keep our secret, not make the human suspicious.

"Your good." Angela said.

If only she knew.

"Why don't we just…hang out?" she asked. "A few of us are going to the beach tomorrow. You should come." she said.

"Which beach?" Edward asked.

"La Push." she said.

As if we could go there.

"I can't." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't like that beach." he mumbled and made his way back to us.

"I wonder if the mutts have phased again." I said.

Really I wanted to know about my brother. He was imprinted on.

"He may have passed on Bella." Rose said.

I nodded. Rose always knows what I'm thinking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bella P.O.V**

Today everyone was hunting except for Alice and Jasper. They had hunted yesterday.

I heard the heartbeat of the bear I was watching. The sweet yet musky smell. I lunged and landed on it's back. I quickly snapped its neck and sunk my

teeth in.

I took long greedy pulls. The warm liquid slid down my throat like butter. In a matter of minutes I was on my last pulls. Then, it was gone.

It always went like this. You drink the blood and then go home. We have very few varieties. Deer, bear, ect. Animals. Humans have a lot more food. I miss being human.

I felt arms behind me and looked to see Riley. I turned quickly and kissed him.

**Five Hours Later**

I picked my clothes up off the forest floor as did Riley. When we were done getting dressed he pulled me to him to kiss me.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Put Edward on the phone." Alice said.

"I don't know where the hell he is at the moment

Alice." I said.

"Well find him and tell him to go to this book store." she gave me the address and hung up.

We all took off running including Emmet and Rose who had joined us when they heard Alice's screeching voice through the phone. We finally found him.

"Edward. Alice said to go to this book store. She said it was about Angela." I said and gave him the address.

He took off quickly. The rest of us went home to speak to Alice about why she was so panicky.

**At the House**

We all walked to see Alice reading a fashion magazine and Jasper reading a civil war one.

"Why the hell did Edward need to go to a book store for a human?" Rose asked.

"I had a vision of Angela being attacked in an ally way by men. Edward saved her. I also had a vision that she knew what we were." Alice explained as if it was nothing.

**3...2...1...**

"What the fuck do you mean a human knows?" Rose yelled.

"What about the Volturi?" I growled.

"We can't change her because of the treaty." Riley snarled.

"We can't change her and she know what we are." Rose growled.

"Why the hell would you let this happen?" I growled.

"Enough." someone growled.

We turned to see Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was the one that yelled.

"Edward is finally happy. We will do nothing to stop that." Esme said.

"What about the Volturi. A human knows." I growled.

"This is all up to Edward." Carlisle said.

"This effects the whole family." Rose said.

"It will be up to him and that's final." Esme said and it was.

The next few weeks we met the human. She acted like we weren't monsters but she acted like she knew everything when she knows nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

_Today we are all playing baseball, and guess what? No human!_

_Everyone decided we needed some family time. Right now we're standing in our baseball field waiting for Edward to come. _

_Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper are across the field while Emmet, Rose, Riley and I are on the other side. _

_Then Edward pulled up…with a heartbeat in his car._

"_He brought the damn human." I growled._

"_Does she have to be with us twenty four seven?" Rosalie growled._

_Riley pulled my back to his chest and rubbed my arms in a soothing way. Emmet was doing the same with Rose._

"_Angela." Alice squealed and hugged the human._

"_Hey Alice." Angela said._

"_This day just went to hell." I snarled and turned myself so I was facing Riley._

_I buried my face in his chest while he kissed the top of my head. _

"_I thought we all agreed the human would stay home." Rose said as the family came over to us._

"_Rose." Esme scolded._

"_She's right. You're the ones who suggested family time." I said as I turned back to them._

"_Angela wanted to come and she did." Edward hissed to low for human ears. _

_**Boom! Boom!**_

"_It's time." Alice sang as the thunder started._

_We split up on teams. Esme and Angela were going to be our referees. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Edward were on one team and they were batting first. Riley, Rose, Emmet, and I were going in the field. _

_I was the pitcher. Edward was up first to bat. I brought my hand back and aimed perfectly. I let my hand fly and watched Edward miss the curve ball. He missed the next one but got the third throw._

_We continued playing until Rose was up to bat. Alice was the pitcher but stopped suddenly. She went into a vision. Edward tensed up and growled._

"_Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked._

"_Nomads. Three of them." she said._

"_We have to get Angela out of here." Edward said._

"_Their too close." Alice said._

"_Put you hair down." Edward said to Angela._

"_Like that'll help. I can smell her across the field." Rose said and it was true._

_She smelled like freesias and there was no way to hide her scent. We all got in a line. The females, including myself, were halfway behind our mates. Angela was completely behind Edward and was shaking. _

_They came out of the woods, all three of them. The first male had an olive skin tone and long black treads. The second male had long blond curly hair in a pony tail. The last one, a female, had wild red hair._

"_I am Laurent, this is Victoria and James." Laurent said._

"_I am Carlisle and this is my family Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, Angela, Riley and Bella, and Edward. We have a permanent resident nearby." Carlisle said._

_I admit I was a little bit pissed about Carlisle introducing Angela as family._

"_How do you mange that?" Laurent asked._

"_We hunt from animals. We ask you to refrain from hunting here." Carlisle said._

"_That won't be a problem. We picked something up in Seattle." Laurent said with a grin._

_This is why I hate human drinkers. They love to flaunt their diet._

"_We notice you were playing baseball. Mind if we join you?" Laurent asked._

"_Not at all. A few of us were leaving." Carlisle _

_said pointedly as Angela and Edward._

_We turned to go across the field when the wind blew. We all froze._

"_You brought a snack." Laurent said._

_We all jumped in to protect Angela. Let's just say it was a natural instinct._

"_I knew I smelled human." the one named James said._

"_The girls with us." Carlisle said._

"_She's human." Victoria protested._

"_She's with us." Emmet said._

"_I can see the game is over. We'll leave." Laurent said backing up. "James." he hissed when James didn't move._

_Now we were in for a fight. God damn human!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Bella P.O.V**

We were on our way to some ballet studio. The human got away from Alice and Jasper at the airport. Wonder how the hell she did that?

We had been protecting her dad from James. Turns out James is a tracker and wants Angela. We finally made it to the ballet studio.

Esme went to tear up some hotel since everyone had a feeling Angela was going to be hurt while the rest of us went to play nights in shining armor.

I was hit with the scent of blood. We went inside to see Edward and James fighting. Angela was laying on the floor screaming her lungs out.

Carlisle ran to Edward.

"Remember who you are son." he said to Edward who was losing his damn mind.

Edward ran to Angela as did Alice. The rest of us ran at James. Jasper and Emmet held him down. Riley grabbed his arms. Rose had his legs. I had his

head.

Now." Jasper growled.

We all pulled and were assaulted with the sound of screeching metal.

"Burn the pieces." Jasper said.

We all threw the dismembered parts of James into the fire. Dismembering James reminded me of my revenge on Phil.

The sound of Angela's blood assaulted my senses. Mouthwatering. I could see Roses eyes getting darker as was Jaspers.

"I can't." I choked out.

"Come on babe." Riley whispered and tugged on my arm to get me out the door.

Rose, Emmet, and Jasper followed us out.

"I need to hunt." I said as the burning in my throat reared up.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure everything's ok." Riley said reluctantly.

"Emmet and I are going to stay too. Why don't you and Rose go?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." Rose said.

We both took off running through the woods. We found ourselves up in the mountains. We both hunted. I took down two deer's and a bear while Rose just had a bear.

We found ourselves sitting cross-legged on the ground los tin thought.

"Did you here her tonight?" I asked Rose.

"When she was telling Edward to leave the venom in? Yea I heard." she said.

"Why would someone ever choose this life? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know Bells." Rose said.

"She isn't safe with us. This will end up happening again." I stated.

"I know." she whispered.

We sat there the rest of the night lost in our thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Bella P.O.V**

Today is Angela's eighteenth birthday and Alice is throwing a party.

The accident with James happened three months ago and all of her injuries are completely healed now. Everyone's gotten close to the human except Rose, Jasper, Riley, and I.

Angela still wants to become like us. She basically begs Edward to change her. That makes me hate her.

She doesn't know what's she's giving up. Ageing, family, warmth, and children. There are many more things but she just won't listen.

Just then Edward pulled up. Were had all been sitting around waiting for him and the human. I had gotten her a present… that Alice picked out.

She walked through the door and instantly blushed at having all the attention.

"Happy birthday Angela." Alice squealed and hugged her.

"Thanks." Angela said.

"Let's take pictures." Alice said and pulled out a camera.

She took pictures of Edward and Angela. Angela, Carlisle, and Esme and even one with Angela and Emmet.

"Time for presents." Alice said.

I stepped forward and handed her the box.

"It's a bracelet." I said and stepped back into my Riley's arms.

Rose stepped forward next and handed Angela a box.

"It's a necklace, Alice picked it out." She said.

"Thanks." Angela said.

Emmet handed her the big empty box. She shook it.

"Thank Emmet." she said and we all cracked a

smile.

"It's a stereo. Already installed it in your truck." he said.

"This is from us sweetie." Esme said and handed her an envelope.

Angela went to open it.

"Ouch." she mumbled but all I could do was breath.

The scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I could feel my eyes darkening. Her blood.

"NO!" Edward roared and threw Angela into a table as Jasper shot forward and lunged.

Emmet and Riley grabbed Jasper and threw him backwards where he landed on the piano. He lunged again.

Rose and I grabbed his arms while Jasper grabbed his middle. Riley had his head and was growling since Jasper was snapping his teeth at me. Alice ran up at this time. She grabbed his face.

"Shhh Jasper. It's just a little…blood." she chocked out.

We all looked at the human again.

"Get Jasper outside." Carlisle said but we hesitated "GO!" he yelled as he saw our eyes darkening.

We pulled Jasper outside. Once outside he took off.

"He's going to hunt." Alice said.

"I am too." I said.

"I'll go with you." Rose said.

"What about you?" I asked Riley giving him my pout.

"You go ahead." he said kissing my pout.

Rose and I took off. We hunted for a while and then went home. Everyone was sitting at the table including Edward who had a grave look on his face.

I went straight to my Riley's lap and sat down. I noticed Rose doing the same. Riley automatically put his arms around me and pulled me to him almost painfully.

"We're leaving." Edward stated.

"Leaving?" Rose asked.

"We are to dangerous for Angela to be around. We're leaving and she's not going." he stated.

I growled and all heads snapped to me.

"Your just going to leave her here with the knowledge of what we are." I snarled at him.

"It's for her safety." he snarled back getting a growl out of Riley.

"After everything you just going to leave her." rose stated in disbelief.

"I have too." he said.

"Fine. We'll do it your way but don't come crying to me when you find out you made the wrong choice." I growled and went to go pack.

We all decided where we were going. Esme and Carlisle wanted to visit the Denali's and Edward was going with them.

Alice wants to go to fashion month in Paris, so that's where her and Jasper are going. I feel so sorry for Jasper sometimes.

Rose and Emmet wanted another honeymoon as did Riley and I so we decided to go to one of our islands, Lainway Cape on the Barents Sea.

Rose, Emmet, Riley, and I insisted on buying it for a getaway. We're the only four who like it but oh well. No one is there so we can get out in the sun and not worry about anything.

The only thing I'm worried about is Angela. Shocking I know but she has very bad luck.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_Bella P.O.V_

_**It's been six months since we left the human and all our lives hove gone to hell.**_

_**We left the island three months ago and met up with the whole family in Wyoming on a small piece of property we own.**_

_**The depression in the house is almost to much for Jasper. He leaves the house a lot because of the emotions.**_

_**I may not like some people in this family but I hate change a lot more and a lot of things have changed.**_

_**Alice isn't her bouncy self and she doesn't shop anymore. Emmet doesn't smile or make joke anymore. I miss my brother bear. Rosalie is depressed because Emmet is.**_

_**Carlisle is always at work. Esme doesn't decorate anymore, she doesn't do anything. Riley and I are always in the library reading or doing anything to make time fly by.**_

_**Edward is always in his room moping. His emotions can make Jasper double over in pain. **_

_**Now do you see how our lives have gone to hell?**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Angela P.O.V**

It had been six months since the Cullen's left me. Three months ago I met the pack. When I say pack I mean werewolves.

There are eight wolves so far. There are Anthony Jacob and Epraham Lee Black.

Then there are Anna Bella and Ray James Swan. Then there's john Kay Call and Jayden san Long.

Then there's Colton Jen Merez and Alexander Jay Uley. My Alex.

You see, Alex imprinted on me. We were best friends after the Cullen's left. When he phased he ignored me but I confronted him. Colton got mad and phased in front of me so I got in on the secret.

It wouldn't matter if Colton phased or not since Alex imprinted on me. I love Alex with my entire being. He is everything to me.

He recently marked me. It made our bond stronger and made my aging slow down. I will age very slowly so Alex won't have to stop phasing any

time soon.

I have gotten over the Cullen's leaving me. I do miss Alice, my bouncing ball of energy friend, and

Esme, my second mother. Carlisle who always fixed me up because of my clumsiness. Emmet, my brother bear.

I can't say anything about the rest of the family. I didn't know them very well.

I just hope things stay good in my life with Alex.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Bella P.O.V**

We're going back to Forks. Edward can't take it any more and wants Angela back.

We boarded a plane to take us to Forks from Wyoming. I cuddled with my mate the entire time.

"I love you." I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"I love you too." he said as he kissed me.

**Five Hours Later**

"The plane is now landing." I heard over the intercom.

We all got off the plane.

"We're going to head over to Angela's first." Edward said.

"We'll come." Esme said and tugged on Carlisle's arm.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice left to got to Angela's while the rest of us went home.

We unpacked our things and was just sitting around when the rest of the family came in looking pissed and horrorstruck.

"What the hells wrong with you?" I asked.

They all growled.

"Angela's with that thing." Edward said.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"The wolves phased again. One of them imprinted on Angela." Esme growled.

I admit I'm glad Angela is staying human.

"We'll just get her and change her." Alice said with a crazed look in her eye.

"Are you crazy? The wolves will kill us." I said.

"At least this way she can stay human." Rose said.

"It doesn't matter. We'll get her. Won't we Carlisle?" Esme said.

"What the fuck is going on. What are they feeling?" I hissed at Jasper.

"Their emotions are crazy." he mumbled back.

"Let's go get her." Alice said and they all started out the door.

The rest of us ran after them. I saw Rose tackle Alice down. Emmet got Carlisle. Jasper and Riley got Esme and I got Edward.

They were biting us and growling.

"What the hell do we do?" I screamed.

"Their emotions are crazy. They are crazy." Jasper yelled back.

Alice ripped Roses hand off and that was the last straw.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It's been ten years since half the Cullen coven went crazy. It's been ten years since the other half killed them.

Jasper mourned for Alice but never held a grudge. Five years ago he found his true mate, Lolane. We call her Lola. They fit together perfectly.

Rose and Emmet are still the same as ever. They mourned for the loss of their family but knew it had to be done.

Bella and Riley are still the same too. Bella felt a lot of guilt for the death of the Cullen's but also knew it had to be done. Riley feels the same way as Bella.

There is no longer a Cullen coven. No, there is the Whitlock coven. After the death of the Cullen's, Peter and Char joined everyone. They all moved to Lainway Cape on the Barents Sea.

Angela lives a good, happy, human life. Her and Alexander had six kids. Their names, Waylon, Benjamin, Emmaline, Sandra, Johnny, and Annie.

After the death of the Cullen's the Whitlock coven became friends with the wolves. Bella met her niece and nephew for the first time. She also found out what happened to her brother Eli. He had died at the age of sixty three of a heart attack.

The vampires and wolves kept in contact when the Whitlock's left.

Everything is about choices. The Cullen's are dead because of the choices they made. Half the coven made the right choice. The choice that let one life live and six lives come.

It's all about choices.


End file.
